This invention relates to devices configured to lower a projector from a ceiling. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices having scissor mechanisms configured to stabilize such a projector.
Video projectors are often hung or supported from the ceiling to project an image onto a movie screen or other surface. Projector lifts are provided to raise and lower the projector from the ceiling. Examples of such projector lifts are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,203; U.S. Design Pat. No. 395,909; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,848, the disclosure of which and all other patent documents mentioned herein are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.